


Bodyguard

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [151]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bodyguard AU, Bodyguard Benny, Dean did a bad, M/M, anyways this is a response to a lot of bodyguard AU tropes I don't like, don't hire bodygaurds without peoples consent, pre slash, prosecutor Sam, that's essentially stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 16:32:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7941460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean hires Sam a bodyguard without his consent. Sam is pissed.</p><p>And then the bodyguard..respects Sam's wishes. Imagine that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bodyguard

**Author's Note:**

> This is a piece I'm cross-posting from Tumblr.
> 
> Warnings: This is pre slash, so no real relationship here (yet). Benny is hired without Sam's consent, they talk about that a lot. Sam is a prosecutor who's been threatened.

“You’re _what_?” Sam asks incredulously, looking at the guy standing before him.

“Your bodyguard? Ya remember this? Some guy named Dean called me, said you’d gotten into a bit ‘a trouble, could use a hand, told me to come over here?” The guy acts like he thinks Sam has a head injury.

“I don’t remember because I wasn’t fucking told,” Sam seethes. A bit of trouble. Sure, that’s one way to say persecuting the mob case hadn’t made him any friends whatsoever. He might have put the defendant behind bars, but Sam wasn’t stupid enough to think he didn’t have friends.

Sam takes care of himself. He legally kept a gun in his home and he carried mace in his briefcase. Work had security. His car was secure. Lately, he goes nowhere but work and home. It works. So far, nothing’s graduated beyond some vague threats, and Sam doesn’t think it will.

“Look, I’m sure you’re great at your job and all,” Sam says, because outside of the courtroom, he really doesn’t like offending people. “But I don’t need you. Sorry,” he winces at how harsh it sounds.

The guy looks at him uncomprehendingly. “Ya mean, ya had no idea he called me? He didn’t ask ya, tell ya?”

“Hold on,” Sam says as politely as he can, and pulls out his phone.

_Dean, what the hell?_

_Stay safe, little bro. N don’t even think bout firing him. I hired him + he stays as long as I say he should_.

Sam grits his teeth and throws his phone. Thankfully, it lands on the couch. “I, uh, got into some trouble with the mob,” he admits. “I’m a prosecutor, it happens. Always someone who hates me, that’s my job. Dean seems to think I need you, so he hired you, stuck you with me. Uh, he says I can’t get rid of you. Because you’re his boss.” Sam’s a goddamn lawyer, he knows the law. “Look, nothing personal. I’m sure you’re a great guy. And until I sort this out with Dean, I probably can’t get rid of you. But, I, uh, don’t really want a bodyguard. And I do have the right to say who is on and not on my property, so…” He shrugs, hoping the guy gets the idea.

He holds up his hands in a gesture of surrender. “No, no, I’ll be gone. Outta your hair. What Dean did–that ain’t how this works. I don’t protect people who don’t want it, it’s like herdin’ cats. An’, you know, stalkin’. Not my bag. I’ll call him, tell him what’s what, give him a piece o’ my mind. Be outta my contract in half an hour.”

Sam manages to smile. He didn’t expect this from the burly bodyguard, but it’s more than welcome. “I’m not exactly a contract lawyer, but if you need help…”

“Thanks, but I think I got this one handled. This ain’t how things are supposed to go down, after all.” He hesitates a moment. “Far be it from me to tell ya how to live your life. Ya seem like ya got it well at hand. But the mob…that’s pretty serious, Mr. Winchester. I’m gonna leave my card. Ya can think on it, okay? Hire me yourself, if that’s somethin’ you’d want.”

He flicks a simple business card down onto the coffee table. Sam leans over to read it. _Benny Lafitte_. He looks up again, puts the name with the face, and smiles.

Benny smiles back. “Lemme go tell Dean what’s what, tell him he can’t jus’ do this to ya, without ya knowing or wanting it. Trap ya with someone, honestly,” he shakes his head. “Gimme a call, if that’s somethin’ ya want.”

He walks out then, as quickly as he came, and Sam’s left blessedly alone in his living room once more.

He fingers the business card. He’s not sure if he wants a body guard–it’s been considered before, brought up when one threat too many came through towards him, when someone rammed his car and then sped away, when his tires were slashed, when his yard lit on fire that one memorable time, but Sam’s always managed to pull through on his own, never needing the help. 

But if Benny would always truly be so respectful of Sam’s boundaries…

Sam will have to think about it. But he might make that call.


End file.
